Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster & Dan Straight vs. Angel is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, Legion Corps member Dan Straight, and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis Angel. Prologue Natsu, Elfman and Coco desperately try to save Lucy from the Infinity Clock, but Imitatia confronts them. During the fight, back at the guild, Jean-Luc and the others try to figure out how to stop the Infinity Clock and the Real Nightmare. They only find out that in order to stop it the fighting team has to defeat all Reborn Oración Seis members. Erza fights with Cobra, but Cobra has the upper hand against the S-Class Mage. Meanwhile, Gray begins his rematch against Angel, determined to win due to his previous loss at the hands of the Dark Mage.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Battle The fight begins when Angel summons Shamsiel to fight, and Gray attacks him with Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, but Shamsiel dodges and even retaliates with a light blast. It turns out that what the light blast hit wasn't the real Gray, which surprises Shamsiel. Gray suddenly attacks from behind with Ice-Make: Death Scythe, defeating the angel, while the summoning coins disappearing, which hurts Angel. Gray points at Angel with his scythe, telling her that the angel went back to the heavens.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Angel suddenly pulls the scythe to her torso, encouraging Gray to run her through, much to Gray's surprise. Angel then confesses her wish to Gray, which is to disappear into the sky like an angel. However, Gray can't bring himself to kill her and this angers Angel, who says that if her wish can't come true, then she'll destroy Gray. She summons Barakiel and orders the angel to destroy Gray, who makes an ice shield with his Magic, but Barakiel easily breaks through it. As the angel fires another attack, Dan Straight intercepts the attack before introducing himself. Angel, annoyed with him and his flirting, orders Barakiel to destroy both him and Gray, but Dan blocks this attack too with his Ricochet and also defeats the angel with his sword, which makes Angel feel more pain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 As Dan states his jealousy of Gray being with Angel alone, Gray asks Dan if he knows what situation Lucy is currently in. Dan refers to Lucy as his "old girlfriend" and states that Natsu and Coco will help her. Dan then tries to convince Angel that they should go on a honeymoon, causing Angel to knock him away, sending him falling down. Angel scolds Dan and summons another angel, Raguel, who blows the horn at the end of the world. Raguel attacks by blowing his horns and Dan tries to block the attack with his shield, but he fails and the blow knocks him out, breaking his armor and injuring him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Gray tries to wake Dan up with no effect, which makes him angry at Angel. The two enemies then start speaking about Angel's wish again, to be a real angel. Angel reveals that the summoning coins Angel uses are her own lifespan, and Gray starts to talk about his comrades, how they are alive and living in this world, but Angel only smiles at this. However, as Gray continues his speech, the summoned angel, Raguel, starts cracking. As Gray says that Angel has already lost her mind and she doesn't need to fade away, the girl starts cracking too, with black smoke coming out of her, much to Gray's surprise.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Angel orders the cracked Raguel to annihilate Gray, and the angel attacks again but breaks up in the process and shows its true form, with the blow pushing Gray back, causing him to land on a staircase. Angel stands inside of her deformed Raguel, laughing, and Gray tells her she let herself be swallowed by her own Magic, preparing his own Magic before running towards his opponent. Raguel shoots at Gray, but he avoids the attacks, then jumps to Angel and holds her hand, trying to set her free. Gray tells Angel the truth about her Magic and Angel soon realizes it too, but she still insists on saying that she's an angel, not a human.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 While arguing, Raguel almost completely sucks up Angel, but Gray holds up the process by using his Magic. Angel then finally realizes that she doesn't want to disappear, and that she wants to live. Dan somehow also wakes up and throws his Habaraki at Angel, which surprises her, while Gray completely annihilates Raguel and collapses, saying it's over. Dan then tells her that by throwing his weapon to Angel's core, he gave her back the lifespan she paid out, which saved her life. It confuses Angel, and she asks Gray why they went so far to save her, with the latter answering that there's no deep meaning to it, simply that they didn't want her to die.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Aftermath Angel admits that she lost and after Angel's defeat, the victors start speaking about her cuteness.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 Meanwhile, Natsu can't get to Lucy because of Imitatia and Lucy, having merged with the Clock, loses consciousness and talks about the defeat of Angel, stating that only three of the Reborn Oración Seis members are left.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Warren asks Natsu about the situation and Natsu tells him what's been happening with Lucy and the Infinity Clock. Warren talks to everybody through his Magic, saying that they need to take down every remaining Reborn Oración Seis member in a hurry, while Erza continues to fight Cobra. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights